org_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Indie Rock Week
Indie Rock Week is the sixth episode of ORG Idol. A poll was conducted that asked the public what the theme will be for this week. The choices were Indie Rock, Madonna, and Kylie Minogue. Indie Rock got the most votes. Performances Boo Song: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/aint-it-fun-cover-zanna Ain't It Fun] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I wish it had been longer! Your voice is so divine. I honestly can’t fault this except that you didn’t sing for longer. *''Szymon'' - *faints* why it was only one minute? D: *''Ash'' - Love the song <3 You have a really smooth voice, but I don't think this was your best performance. Try to choose a song that's easier for you to sing. Charley Song: [https://soundcloud.com/charley-dee/eli-the-barrow-boy-charley-org-idol Eli the Barrow Boy] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Hold the phone! Indie-rock might be your niche! There was a moment at the start where you went completely flat on one note and I face palmed. But then the song progressed and it got so much better. The best part about it is that you totally didn’t sing under your breath like I’ve gone on and on about. I feel like you let your voice really come out to play and it was great! At some parts in the song you did return to your more subdued voice, but it worked well here - it definitely changed my perspective on you for sure. I think with the right song choice, your softer voice can actually have a very good effect. Just learn to use it wisely. *''Szymon'' - Damn girl, screw everyone, you're great in singing. I feel like that sore throat at the start of competition was little disadvantage for you, and now its getting always better. Im happy for the pick of song, because you clearly sang it well, and i loved it, and keep going like that definitly! ;) *''Ash'' - You sounded great oh my god, it was quiet but that doesn't matter. You have a really sweet voice. <3 Eden Song: [https://soundcloud.com/eden-dorra/org-idol-somebody-that-i-used Somebody that I Used to Know] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Nooo! Another song we have already heard! And it was performed amazingly by Marco! That said … i still liked your version. It wan’t better, but it was good. Just make sure you get your song done sooner rather than later. Don’t become the next Sam CancansingbutdoesArushedjob. Also - I love that you randomly played the chords. Fun fact: Eden is a very talented kid! *''Szymon'' - I was super impressed by you from the beginning, and you still doing great in my ears! Maybe i got little bit accumusted to that. lol. I just felt like in some moments of song you more yelled than sang, but your voice is great for singing! Good job as well *''Ash'' - Good job, try to pick a better song next time though, this one wasn't that great for your abilities. Jerby Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/mr-brightside-jerby-org-idol Mr. Brightside] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - You can just tell that this song is special to you. It’s something you know intimately and it’s like your whole life was built up in preparation for this performance. OK too much? Maybe, but they all expect it from me now so WHATEVER! It was practically flawless, and no one can really argue with that at least. I loved it. This is the first time, surprisingly, but this week you are my number one. Well… first time being my number one in this competition. *''Szymon'' - Damn guy, you're doing great with every gender of music. You can sing slow songs really well, and faster as well in amazing way. I think you got great song and empathize with it. I love it <3 *''Ash'' - This one might've been a bit fast for you, and it wasn't your best job. Next time try to pick a song that fits your voice a bit more. :3 Jhet Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jhetblue/linger Linger] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Hmm, as this began, I thought it was a bit average, but then as it progressed I eventually ended up being very impressed! Your voice suited that song so well, I think I already said that I find your voice quite melancholic and you naturally sing with a Lana Del Rey-esque feel to your voice - which just worked so well with this song. So I’m glad for this because after the last few rounds I think you were slowly dropping down close to the bottom. Now you are back in my top half. *''Szymon'' - Heeey Jhet good job. At the start i was thinking its only the another same like always song, but it was getting better with every second! I really enjoyed it, and your voice is perfect for that song. *''Ash'' - Try not to hold yourself back so much. I couldn't really understand what you said for part of the time, so try to enunciate, but otherwise you did a good job. Jordan Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63u-voPt-Tg Somebody Told Me] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - It felt, I always say this, but it felt like your voice was out of control. Like… it worked, for the most part, but your voice just rose and dropped in pitch, volume, intensity, clarity, everything! I’m not that opposed to it to be perfectly honest but I know someone is probably not going to like it and once again your name is going to crop up and even though I’m not hating this, there is nothing there that I feel I can use to stand up for you. I quite frequently go back to your audition piece. It was SO good. It’s probably one of my top 5 songs from this competition. There is a reason you have a fan base!!! But at the moment, the songs your making, just aren’t on the same level as your earlier piece. *''Szymon'' - As much as i like you i didn't really enjoy this song. You have particollary kind of voice for singing, but i don't think this song was good pick for you. It was weird, because start was really choatic, then it started to get better, and then back chaotic. You really need to work hard, because you showed us already that you have potential but i can't say this is good example of it. *''Ash'' - Oh god, I'm sorry, I couldn't finish that one. It wasn't a great song choice, you were going too fast and it was too high pitched for you. Kevin Song: [http://youtu.be/mMGIA4dnR58 Bleeding Out] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - It’s a shame you didn’t have the time to put in the same amount of effort that you’ve been putting in lately. It just goes to show what a bit of time and effort can do! You’ve been in my top 5 or 6 for the last few rounds but this is definitely not going to keep you up there. But please note, this is still heaps better than Ring of Fire and Mr Brightside. Also - props for doing this AND playing the guitar. Everyone loves a guy who can play guitar, right? What is up with people cranking out their instruments this round? XD *''Szymon'' - Awwwwwww guitar! I really love the way of effort you put in this competition and how did you improve from the beginning. And i think its working, you are doing the best of best with your voice, and its hard to say its the best, but i can't also say you're the worst. Good job *''Ash'' - I wasn't that impressed by the song, but damn, good job with the guitar, it's not easy to play and sing at the same time. Most of the time it was just speak-singing with a couple of sung notes. :/ Marco Song: [https://soundcloud.com/marco-eperson/wine-red Wine Red] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Lovely voice! Editing let you down a wee bit - the song overpowered you at parts volume-wise (mainly at the start). But for the most part your voice and the music were a good match. So consider this me knit-picking because at your level that’s all we really get to do. *''Szymon'' - I loooooooooooooooooooooove your voice. Its so clear and lovely while you sing. I can't think of anything to complain about it. Great song, like always and great performance <3 *''Ash'' - You started out great, and continued. You have a really good voice, I can definitely see you going far. <3 <3 <3 Matthew Song: [https://soundcloud.com/matthew-fennessy-1/wonderwall-1/s-i7QJc Wonderwall] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Great song choice! I think what let you down in this song was the long notes that carried on. E.g. “you’re my wonderwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllll” - you didn’t really carry those notes off very well. Still, I don’t think you’re getting worse, so that at least is a bonus. You’re the weakest singer remaining for sure but I think you know that and so it impresses me that you won’t give up and you keep giving it a good go each round. *''Szymon'' - I really enjoyed it! I'm glad you made it in finals, because i think you're getting better with every song. Wonder(fuul) song! It was very strong performance, i don't feel anymore you speak-singing, but really singing. And you worked on notes very well. I think you worked on your defects from the start, and its getting better and better. Good job! *''Ash'' - Eh, not your best job, it didn't really impress me. Your voice kinda sounded scratchy in it, and I didn't really like it. :/ Perry Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-vP08ud65Q Carry On] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Loved it! The song had a lot of variety in it for you to display what you are capable of vocally. This is definitely your second best piece of work. Considering that King of Anything is my favourite song in the competition to date, that’s not so bad a thing! I was worried after your last performance that you were going to drift into the background and lose interest so I’m very happy to see you deliver something like this. More please! *''Szymon'' - This is probably my favorite performance of yours! I love the song and i was scared when i saw the title of this song before listening, but i think it was great pick for you and you did amazing. Good job <3 *''Ash'' - Great job, you really did well with this song. I still love your voice, and I don't really know what to say critique wise but ahksdf. <3 Results }"Carry On" |colspan="2" |- | | "Somebody Told Me" | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Still in the Running Trivia